


Конфликтный

by hloja_myrakami



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hloja_myrakami/pseuds/hloja_myrakami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Увидев Билла Сайфера во плоти, Диппер долго пытался понять, что к нему чувствует, а когда наконец смог поймать смутное ощущение, умудрился описать сидящего за столом человека, с явной ненавистью раздающего собственные автографы, одним-единственным словом.<br/>Конфликт. Билл Сайфер словно состоял из противоречий, и несмотря на его явное агрессивное поведение, основной конфликт был не снаружи, а у него внутри.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Конфликтный

Билл умел доводить людей до бешенства — одним взглядом, движением головы, ухмылкой, спрятавшейся в уголке рта. Можно сказать, что он не просто умел — в этом был весь он.

Билл Сайфер был тем ещё мудаком, и спроси вокруг любого человека, который хоть мельком, но имел с ним знакомство, тот выплюнул бы вам это слово (плюс десяток таких же ёмких и совсем неприличных) прямо в лицо, а после, досадливо скривившись, сказал бы, что Билл Сайфер это хаос во плоти, вечное противостояние общественному мнению и, конечно же, умелые манипуляции всеми, кто попадал в его поле зрения.

Диппер познакомился с ним, когда ему исполнилось двадцать лет. Когда мужчина раздражённо вспыхнул в его сторону глазами и небрежно бросил в его сторону парочку слов, Диппер подумал — это самое странное, самое необъяснимое желание быть чуточку ближе из всех, что он когда-либо испытывал в своей жизни.

Диппер смолчал на грубость, всё так же спокойно смотря мужчине в глаза. Лицо его, бесстрастное, с мешками под глазами от постоянного недосыпа, не дрогнуло, когда слова, хлёсткие и острые, протыкали его словно иголки, находя самые потаённые уголки души и умело вскрывая самые болезненные нарывы его личных воспоминаний. Диппер слабо улыбнулся в ответ на оскорбления (зрачки в глазах Билла, бледно-жёлтых, неярких, сузились до крохотных точек) и устало протянул книгу, чтобы получить заветный автограф. И тогда Сайфер, смолчав, лишь сухо спросил его имя после небольшой паузы, широким размашистым почерком расписав весь первый лист. Диппер улыбнулся, чувствуя себя донельзя благодарным и счастливым, как-то робко прижал книгу к груди, поблагодарил Билла за автограф и зашагал прочь, уверенный, что больше они никогда не встретятся.

Не пройдя и двадцати шагов, он замер в ступоре, рассматривая то, что написал ему в книге любимый автор.

_«Для Диппера Пайнса. Позвони мне, ХХХ-ХХ-ХХ, Билл Сайфер»._

Диппер резко обернулся, но Билл уже доводил очередную девицу до истерики своими язвительными репликами, и растерянный, взволнованный взгляд парня так и остался безответным.

*

Когда Диппер пришёл домой, он долго вертел в руках старую раскладушку-телефон, страшно потея от волнения (и пожалуй, смущения), и только когда на часах ядовито-зелёным светом мигнули цифры «01:56 A.M.» он решительно набрал короткий заветный номер.

Сейчас или никогда, думал он, а внутри всё крутило от страха и едкого ужаса. Гудки отдавались похоронными нотками, и каждый из них, казалось, медленно убивал Пайнса.

Приняв звонок, Билл не размениваясь на приветствия принялся орать в трубку. Он не знал, кто ему звонил, но своим долгом посчитал объяснить человеку, что звонок в такое позднее время его не обрадовал. Диппер слушал резкий голос, ядовитые слова, угрозы, и чувствовал, вопреки всему, не желание наорать в ответ, разнюниться или извиниться, а какое-то странное бестолковое чувство, которое буквально распирало его, как воздушный шарик.

В короткой паузе между некрасивыми криками, Диппер робко сказал, что сегодня брал у Сайфера автограф и решил ему позвонить. Сайфер осёкся на полуслове, долго дышал в трубку, не решаясь начать разговор, а когда всё-таки заговорил, то слова его, отрывистые, быстрые, звучали так же угрожающе, как и обычная его речь, хотя он изо всех сил старался сдержать свой ужасный характер и говорил, в общем-то, обыкновенные вещи.

На следующий день они встретились у входа городского парка, ещё через день — ходили вместе на выставку студентов-художников местного университета искусств. Через неделю Диппер впервые оказался в квартире Билла, но ему было не до рассматривания её интерьеров, а ещё через одну Билл просто крепко обнял его со спины у порога, когда он собирался уже уйти. Обвил своими худыми, костлявыми руками живот парня и как-то глухо, тоскливо и безнадёжно прошептал ему в макушку:

_— Не уходи._

И Диппер остался.

*

Диппер обожал книги Уильяма Сайфера, эти его тонкие, психологические драмы, полные скрытого напряжения, чуткой человеческой породой и робкой, еле прослеживаемой линией любви, незаметной на фоне главных событий. Пайнс всё никак не мог понять, как удаётся автору так тонко передавать что-то такое, тёмное в человеческой душе, чтобы оно одновременно вызывало бы жалость и отвращение, и вместе с тем вызывало непонятную, необъяснимую любовь к главному герою и его антагонистам. Порой, лёжа в кровати и читая под одеялом с фонариком (словно ему снова было 12 лет, а он проводил лето у своего двоюродного деда), Диппер не мог сдержать слёз, и прижимая к себе книгу, пережидал эти сотрясающие грудь рыдания, всем сердцем переживая за судьбы главных героев и каждый раз невольно примеряя их роли на свою жизнь.

Увидев Билла Сайфера во плоти, Диппер долго пытался понять, что к нему чувствует, а когда наконец смог поймать смутное ощущение, умудрился описать сидящего за столом человека, с явной ненавистью раздающего собственные автографы, одним-единственным словом.

Конфликт. Билл Сайфер словно состоял из противоречий, и несмотря на его явное агрессивное поведение, основной конфликт был не снаружи, а у него внутри.

Длинная чёлка его густых и с виду мягких волос, была покрашена в ядрёно-жёлтый цвет, в то время как остальная часть, коротко состриженная, чернела росчерками угля. Брови у него были чёрными, будто две карандашные линии, как и ресницы, зато глаза были бледного, невнятного охрового цвета, и на свету наливались густотой желтизны, по цвету равняясь с крашеной шевелюрой. Широкий рот и тонкие губы, узкая переносица, острые скулы и при этом невероятно трогательная, мягкая линия подбородка и шеи. Он был весь какой-то нелепый в своём высоком росте (почти под метр девяносто), худой, костлявый, с длинными узловатыми пальцами и руками, перевитыми синими венами, разбухшими так, что при первом взгляде вызывали страх, при втором — отвращение. Сеточка едва заметных морщин пряталась в уголках его глаз (он был старше Диппера на 9 лет), и каждый раз, когда он смотрел на Пайнса, тому казалось, что Сайфер чувствует себя словно на пороховой бочке.

Билл ужасно боялся сказать или сделать что-то не так. Их первое, довольно нелепое свидание под сенью деревьев, проходило по большей части в молчании. Они медленно гуляли по тонким тропинкам парка, и Билл прятал руки в карманах своего аляпистого, жёлтого плаща, сгорбившись и не отрывая взгляда от земли, усеянной осенними листьями. Ожесточённо пиная весь этот яркий до безобразия осенний ковёр, он каждые пару минут вскидывался, выпрямлялся словно палка, останавливаясь на месте и смотря Дипперу прямо в глаза. Открывал рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но натыкаясь на внимательный, ждущий взгляд, не находил слов и кусал губы, скрывая, как дрожит его подбородок, снова сникая и начиная двигаться вперёд.

Пайнс, заворожённый этой внутренней борьбой, попытками быть ради него чуточку… более _милым_ , сдался на двадцатой минуте, и подойдя так критично, невыносимо близко, обхватил мужчину за руку, прижав её к собственным рёбрам, и спрятал улыбку, коснувшись лбом высокого предплечья. Билл замер на месте, не в силах кинуть взгляд на кучерявую макушку, и выдохнул сквозь зубы не особо приличное слово.

Через ещё 15 минут, найдя укромное местечко, они с упоением целовались под сенью дерева, а его листья, ярко-алые и багрово-красные, накрывали их угрожающей тенью, скрывая от чужих любопытных глаз.

*

Билл был порывистым, но постоянным в своих привычках человеком, язвительным, но чутким собеседником, безжалостным к другим, но ещё более критичным к себе. Диппер поражался, как мужчина умудрялся сочетать в себе несочетаемые черты характера, и каждый раз, когда сердце пускалось вскачь или сбивалось дыхание от прошибающей его нежности и желания быть чуточку ближе, он восхищался своим кумиром, а теперь — ещё и своим любовником.

Билл не умел пользоваться деньгами и сорил ими, будто был миллионером. Дорогие рестораны, дорогие вещи, поездки по разным концам страны и загранице — он бесконтрольно бросал на ветер всё, что успевал заработать, и вечно упускал ту грань, когда из сорящего деньгами человека превращался в человека, который должен всем и вся. После, смурной и мрачный, Билл запирался в собственном кабинете, чтобы начать работать над очередной книгой, и не выходил оттуда с десяток-другой дней. В доме становилось тихо, потому что Билл печатал текст на своём лэптопе как одержимый, не отвлекаясь на сон или еду. Диппер, приходя к нему в кабинет и скармливая ему бутерброды (вершина его кулинарного мастерства), рассеянно думал, как же Билл раньше мог жить без его помощи. Сайфер, который смутно воспринимал окружающий мир в приступах такого вдохновения, рассеянно глядел на Диппера. И иногда, если Диппер был не против провести так пару часов, садил его себе на жёсткие колени, клал на них ноутбук, и, уткнувшись носом в макушку и пряча улыбку, стремительно писал строчку за строчкой, ни капельки не сбиваясь со своего творческого настроя.

Новая книга стабильно выходила раз в три-четыре месяца. Зарабатывая деньги, Билл тут же умудрялся спустить их в утиль. И эта круговерть нецелесообразности творилась в его жизни до тех пор, пока не появился Диппер, умеющий и желающий жить экономно, молчаливо неодобряющий пьянок и шумных вечеринок, и по которому, без особых на то причин, Сайфер просто сходил с ума.

*

Порой, когда Билл кричал на него, когда орал и в ярости крушил их домашнюю обстановку, Диппер чувствовал, что больше так не может. Он молча глотал все оскорбления, закрывая глаза, и про себя повторял, будто молитву — _всё хорошо, всё хорошо, Билл скоро успокоится_. Но это было настолько невыносимо, что иногда Пайнс срывался в ответ, и тоже кричал, и тоже швырял в стены все эти декоративные нелепицы, которые с одержимостью маньяка собирал Билл на всех барахолках, которые только мог отыскать. Они упоённо орали друг на друга, не слушая ни самих себя, ни оппонента, и Диппер, которому после такого всегда становилось только хуже (в груди будто возникала огромная чёрная дыра), словно не осознавая себя, летел в спальню, срывая с вешалок шкафа рубашки и брюки, выгребая с полок футболки и джинсы – всё, о чём мог вспомнить. Потом он вытаскивал из кладовки пыльный чемодан и ожесточённо запихивал туда вещи, комкая их и не обращая внимания, что летит внутрь. Билл влетал следом в комнату, и их ссора набирала новые обороты.

Билл кричал о том, что Диппер не посмеет отсюда уйти, он не посмеет его бросить здесь. Диппер в сердцах бросал в ответ, как его достал ублюдочный характер Билла, его вечные склоки с окружающими и постоянные конфликты со всеми знакомыми, осуждающими его выбор и его отношения.

— Не могу так больше, — всхлипывал Пайнс. — Не могу. Не могу!

Он тащил свой чемодан к выходу, и Билл больше не кричал — он умолял Пайнса остаться, и в его голосе прорезались истеричные нотки. Диппер, которому некуда было идти, решительно хлопал дверью, оставляя Сайфера одного в своей квартире. Сайфер — вместо того, чтобы броситься вслед за Диппером, бросался к своему бару и глушил алкоголь. Ко второй бутылке его прорывало, и он трясся в пьяных рыданиях, опуская голову на стол и проклиная вперемешку то "этого проклятого щенка", то собственный паршивый характер, который устраивал его всегда, но который он ненавидел, когда рядом был его любимый человек. Диппер, который обычно остывал ко второму или третьему часу после ссоры, возвращался обратно, униженный, смущённый и вечно боящийся, что Билл не позволит ему остаться. Дверь в их квартиру конечно же каждый раз была нараспашку, и закрывая её за собой, Пайнс оставлял чемодан в прихожей и шёл мириться со своим мужчиной. Пьяные поцелуи и объятия перерастали в нечто большее, и Билл, тяжело дышащий, сверкающий яростным взглядом, неаккуратно брал Диппера, заставляя его извиваться от боли, которая лишь спустя долгие минуты начинала приносить наслаждение. Они трахались как одержимые пару часов, и Диппер кусал острые, выпирающие ключицы, вылизывал тонкую шею, пересчитывал рёбра под пальцами и мял ладонями задницу мужчины, пока тот, тяжело дыша, не начинал всё по новой.

После таких ссор приходилось делать генеральную уборку, а то и новый ремонт, и смущённые, Диппер и Билл улыбались друг другу как идиоты, держались за руки и чувствовали себя, словно школьники в средних классах — пока нанятые люди не приводили их дом в порядок.

*

Билл был каким-то диковатым и недоверчивым, словно зверёныш. Он делал выпад и тут же вперивался взглядом в собеседника, чтобы отследить реакцию, узнать, можно ли ему переходить эту границу или нельзя. В большинстве своём оказывалось, что людей это бесит. Их выводили из себя даже не слова, оскорбления, а то, как немигающим, тяжёлым взглядом бледно-жёлтых глаз смотрел на них Сайфер в ожидании реакции. И реакция следовала — бурная, яростная и крайне, крайне отрицательная.

Под пристальным взглядом Билла после его очередного выпада, Диппер на пару секунд замирал, а после молча, с вопросом в глазах смотрел на мужчину. Сайфер отводил взгляд. Иногда он не мог сдержать свой характер и срывался на Диппере.

Ужиться с Биллом оказалось на удивление легко для Пайнса, но обернулось самым настоящим испытанием для самого Сайфера.

Каждый раз он так мучительно подбирал слова, чтобы начать разговор, что все его переживания были буквально написаны на лице. В такие минуты слабо верилось, что этот мужчина пишет потрясающие книги, которые читались влёт и радовали его, Диппера, идеальным звучанием слов и образов. Билл боялся сказать что-то, что расстроит Диппера, Билл боялся смотреть на Пайнса, потому что не умел искренне и нежно улыбаться, и выдавить из себя мог только диковатую ухмылку, которая буквально перекашивала его лицо. Он действительно находился в постоянном напряжении рядом с Диппером, и в конце концов такого издевательства не выдержал сам объект его непонятного, благоговейного поклонения. Их первая ссора будто прорвала всю эту плотину сдержанности, и Сайфер, который так боялся спугнуть Диппера своими привычками, будто начал отыгрываться сразу за всё, что ему пришлось пережить ради того, чтобы Пайнс теперь жил с ним.

Слова, сдержанные и скупые, теперь снова зазвучали в привычной слегка издевательской манере, вкрадчивые и соблазняющие, хлёсткие и ядовитые, острые и насмешливые. Лицо Билла, больше похожее на восковую маску, преобразилось от коллекции его ухмылок, яростных выражений и десятка страшных взглядов, которыми он пожирал Диппера. Билл распустил руки, и теперь почти любой разговор заканчивался в постели, даже если мужчина снова насмешливо проезжался по умственным способностям Диппера, который в этот момент делал очередной реферат по физике или математике. Диппер злился, бил Сайфера по рукам, кусал в ответ тонкие губы, растянутые в вечной понимающей усмешке, и невыносимо, страстно мечтал о том, чтобы всё это не заканчивалось и длилось вечно. В постели, по ночам, они долго болтали, и Диппер с удовольствием слушал, как самодовольно и насмешливо Билл рассказывает ему про свои книги и выдаёт новые идеи для следующих серий. Диппер рассеянно гладил ключицы и плечи Билла, его грудь, и перекидывал ногу через _его_ ноги, думая о том, что в такие минуты Билл действительно, просто потрясающе красив в своём вдохновении.

Он попался на крючок, и казалось, ничто не сможет заставить его выпустить эту наживку.

И несмотря на то, что оказаться по ту сторону баррикад рядом с человеком, находящимся в вечном, напряжённом конфликте с остальным миром — Дипперу совершенно не нравилось, он думал, что от этого он даже как-то начинает… получать удовольствие. Он готов был простить Биллу всё, когда он так вдохновенно читал ему черновики своих книг.

Он только — пряча улыбку в перекате чужого плеча, — надеялся, что не станет таким же, как и Билл Сайфер. Таким же сочетающим в себе несочетаемое, на ножах со всем миром, конфликтным мудаком.


End file.
